Beloved
by immortal-san
Summary: “Such cold words for such a ‘pure’ person such as you. Beloved, stop fighting me, Come with me and I will show you what has been missing in your mortal life,”


Beloved

immortal-san- This story is a Sess/Kag story, but it's only a one-shot. I am thinking if I get enough reviews for this story I'll make a story that goes along with this one-shot. I hope you guys forgive me for not updating Moonlight Shadow lately. I have been very busy and I was so happy when I thought of typing this up I thought of dedicating myself to it for the time being, but don't worry fellow readers I will be updating soon.

Disclaimer- The Inuyasha characters have never been and never will belong to immortal-san. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

X:x:X

A young woman sat in the center of the church, her head was down and her breathing was staggered. She could hear the door leading to the main part of the church being pounded on. She managed to lock herself in after the horrific scene she had seen. She clutched her rosary and stood up. She walked towards the statue of the Virgin Mary and started to pray.

"Almighty Lord, please save me from my sins, please forgive your humble servant from the damnation I have put myself in. Shed light on this tainted soul and cleanse it." She was choking back sobs now and tears flowed down her pale face.

"Beloved, your lord can't save you from me. You know this and yet you continue to put such weak faith into this Lord of yours. Why?" A voice said from behind, causing chills to run down her spine.

"Go away! The Devil's damned creatures aren't welcome here. I should be asking you the questions anyways, not you!" She turned to face the speaker from behind.

"Such cold words for such a 'pure' person such as you. Beloved, stop fighting me, Come with me and I will show you what has been missing in your mortal life,"

She faced the man who stood before her, his silver hair shone through the stained glass windows, his pale face held the markings of an immortal; a lord. His golden orbs pierced her heart and soul, sending a wave of grief and anger through out her.

"You killed the priest. You listened to my confession; my private conversation that should have been with him! You and your damned minions sicken me! Leave me alone and let my heart die in peace, and stop calling me beloved, I have a name Sesshomaru,"

"Since we are being so formal, Kagome. I don't have to leave besides; I think I had a right to know what your heart desires. You yearn for me; I can see it in your blue eyes,"

Sesshomaru began to advance towards Kagome before circling around her like a predator. Kagome's heart began to race, every second she could hear her heart pounding harder inside of her chest. He disappeared from her sight and she began to search for him in the shadows within the church.

A pair of cold arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's petite form. She gasped as she realized he had been waiting for the opportune moment to get her in such a position. His mouth was near her earlobe and he started to whisper in her ear, "Why do you hate me, beloved?"

Kagome tried regaining her composure, but was unable to do so. She managed a weak reply, "Because you allowed your soul to be consume by pain and anger, thus the shadows captured your hearts and the Devil took control by sending forth demonic bats from hell and telling them to mark all of the damned souls he had control of. Afterwards, he allowed your clan to sire any victim you chose,"

Sesshomaru brushed the few strands of hair on her neck, leaving it open to his mark, her pale skin never seemed as beautiful as it did now. He lifted his claws up and began to graze them on her pale skin.

"Please…stop…it,' she cried softly, tears streaming down her face. Everything happened so fast, one minute Sesshomaru was trying to seduce her to his side, the next minute her back was pushed into the wall and his hand was wrapped around her neck.

"You will NOT tell this Sesshomaru what to do Beloved. I hold the cards to this game, not you. You are lucky to still be alive, I could have killed you at anytime, but my heart which you think I lack of continues to prevent my harsh actions. I love you beloved and I know you hold the same passions for me and don't lie to me, I can smell it all over you, the arousal; the love."

His grip loosened around her neck, and he took a step back allowing her to slump against the wall. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru tears streaking her pale face once more. "My greatest sin," she said. He kneeled before her and wiped her tears away before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"For both of us, we are each other's sins." He lifted her off the ground and looked down at her. Her eyes were red from crying and her pale pink lips seemed to be inviting him once more he leaned down and placed a sweet chaste kiss on Kagome's lips once more.

"I give up. I'm sorry lord. I can't do this, let sin take me."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes and smiled. She brushed her out of the way, so he could access her neck and collarbone area easily.

He gave her a rare smile and bent down, baring his fangs before piercing her neck.

A loud scream pierced the silent church.

Owari

immortal-san


End file.
